LIDAR systems may be employed to determine a range, a distance, a position and/or a trajectory of a remote object, such as an aircraft, a missile, a drone, a projectile, a baseball, a vehicle, or the like. The systems may track the remote object based on detection of photons, or other signals, emitted and/or reflected by the remote object. LIDAR systems may illuminate the remote object with electromagnetic waves, or light beams, emitted by the systems. The systems may detect a portion of light beams that are reflected, or scattered, by the remote object. The systems may suffer from one or more of undesirable speed, undesirable accuracy, or undesirable susceptibility to noise.